Black death
by Galbitorix bain
Summary: Follow Naruto as he becomes the bane of the ninja world taking all who oppose him into the black pits they tried to throw him into. Darkish Naruto Naru/Gaara


Naruto walked worriedly into the Hokage's office. Half the village could hear her raging, though no one had an explanation for what it was about at the moment. When he walked into the tower most of the aides had fled. The only one still there was Shizune who brought him in and quickly left. The scene he entered was not what he expected. Tsunade was sitting in her chair behind what he guessed was left of her desk. In front of her where the two village elders and some people he didn't know who all glared at him. That didn't bode well. Jiraiya stood with Tsunade, his hand comforting on her shoulder.

A man with graying black hair and bandages wrapped around his face walked up to Naruto and glared at him. "Naruto Uzumaki it is the decision of the civilian council that you are too dangerous to be kept in the village. So for Failing to return the Uchiha heir and using the Kyuubi's chakra on multiple occasions in the last year you are here by banished from Konoha and Hi no Kuni in total."

Naruto looked at the man for a moment before glaring at him and pulling off his head band. "I pray the shinigami takes pleasure in torturing you." He said before dropping the headband and leaving. As he left the building Jiraiya walked out after him, spitting at Donzo's feet.

"Naruto" Jiraiya called after the blond Jinchuriki. Naruto turned and the toad sage shivered at the cold glare turned his way.

"I would give my life for this village and this is how they repay me?" he asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"I know kid, here take this, don't open it until you are well outside of the city walls." Jiraiya said handing him a scroll. "you will understand soon enough. Know that Tsunade and I both fought this. We would both turn in our headbands right now and leave the village but with people like Donzo still here the village wouldn't be safe." Jiraiya tried to explain.

Naruto nodded, "I understand. Well at least I don't have to wear the village idiot mask any more. To be honest I expected this after Kakashi gave the Wave mission report, guess releasing the Kyuubi chakra once wasn;t enough for banishment. Either that or the council feared the old man more than Tsunade." He said with a wry smile.

Jiraiya nodded, "remember there's toads in every country." And with that Jiraiya disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto smiled to himself. It was good to know he had some support still. He would cry later. When there was no one around to see it, right now he had to gather what little he had and get out of Konoha before they had a chance to kill him. That would be the easy part. He had been evading jonin and ANBU since he was a kid. He had always worn the mask of no ability but if you looked underneath the underneath like shinobi where supposed to you could see it was all a mask. Shikamaru knew, and Naruto had a suspicion that Shino did as well but that would be all in the past now. Naruto slipped into the shadows and moved to his apartment.

There he got out of his 'kill me orange' jumpsuit and replaced it with the outfit he had bought if he got promoted to Chunin after the exams. It was a simple armored black long-sleeve shirt with black pants that where tapered off at the ankles. Over the shirt he wore a light brown cloak with a bunch of internal pockets where he kept his equipment-chakra wire, kunai, shuriken and explosive tags. He sealed his other copies of the outfit in a sealing scroll and placed it in one of the pockets and left. He had nothing else he needed as his money from his last few missions was enough to keep him till he could get to another village to start doing free-lance work.

He turned the lights off and left heading for the gates. He didn't stop to say good-bye to anyone. He didn't want to put any one else in danger. He wouldn't put it past the council to send assasins after him and any one he contacted out in the open would become targets as well. He would send a toad to Konohamaru and his friends in the rookie nine later when everything calmed down. For now he needed to get out.

He left by way of the south gate**. **He would head to the only placehe knew where there was another like him. He would head to Suna. As he went his anger started to eat away at him but he kept it all in. he wouldn't give those bastards in konoha the satisfaction of seeing him be affected by them. With each step he took and each branch he leapt off of he pushed his anger down by sheer force of will. Tears of a lost dream trickled down his face, the salt stinging his face in the cold wind. He hated them. He had never admitted it before. He had always strived for acceptance but if he couldn't find it in Konoha he would go to his brother in Suna. It had been three months since the chunin exams but Gaara and Sasuke had been the only ones to ever understand him. Even if Naruto disliked Sasuke's decision to go to Orochimaru he still respected him for trying to achieve his goal. But Naruto would never go to Orochimaru. That snake bastard had taken away his Jiji. So the only place left where he could hope to gain acceptance would be in Suna.

He finally stopped at the edge of the Forest that was Hi no Kuni and looked over the vast desert. Suna truly was hidden in the sands. He looked up in the skies and sighed, judging by the stars he had literally been running at least a full twelve hours. It had to be midnight by now. He set a few clones to gathering water and wood for fire before sitting down and pulling out the scroll Pervy Sage had given him.

_Naruto,_

_you have no idea the pain I feel writing this letter. Tsunade and I tried our hardest to fight this but only myself, Tsunade, and the ninja clan heads voted against this which I am sad to say is not a majority vote on the full council. I will try and appeal to the Fire Daimyo about this but Koharu and Homura have his ear more than I do. They may spread lies about you to him or have done so already. In the scroll I have put my entire life's work as a seal master and some jutsu I think would be good for you to learn. I have also included the information and jutsu your parents wanted to pass on to you when you either became a Jonin or 18. Stay safe and I will find you in a few months. Even though you where kicked out of Konoha the Toads are only loyal to the summoners not a specific village. If you need to contact me use one of them and I can pass on any messages to your friends._

_I have put food and supplies to last you over a month if you ration it well in the scroll as well. I don't know where you plan to head but if you stick to running and moving fast that should last you long enough to get to Kumo of you need to, although I wouldn't recommend going there._

_Stay safe,_

_Jiraiya._

Naruto smiled at the kind words of his sensei and was excited that he would be able to learn more jutsu. He looked down and saw three seals at the bottom of the scroll labeled Toad Sage, Supplies and the other was labeled Your Parents.

Naruto bit his bottom lip as he considered which one to open first but decided on neither. He would wait until morning to open them.

He set the scroll aside and bit his thumb and put enough chakra in the summoning to call forth Gama Tatsu. The small yellow toad appeared in a puff of smoke and was sleeping.

Naruto sighed and poked the little guy.

"Ngh- five more minutes ma" he said sleeply bating away Naruto's finger. Naruto sighed and boped the toad on the head, "Gah what ma- oh Naruto, why you calling me in the middle of the night?"

"I need you to get a messege to the Pervy sage for me, tell him I'm heading to Suna and thanks for the note, do it when he is alone got it?" Naruto said seriously.

The toad nodded and disappeared. With that he went to sleep, tired from all the running.

When morning came Naruto stretched out in his tent and looked at the scroll. He went outside and used the basic fire jutsu taught to all academy students to start a fire before opening the scroll and unsealing the supplies. Three more scrolls appeared with labeled Food, Water canteens, Pots and Pans. He unrolled the food one and unsealed it. He took a fish from the pile of food and resealed all three scrolls after taking one of the water canteens. He decided to just roast the fish over the fire on a stick like he normally would and save the pots and pans for later. After his light breakfast he decided to see who his parents where. His hand shook as he prepared to send chakra into that seal but he took a steadying breath and unsealed the scroll.

Five items came out, a sword in a sheath with a red tassel on the end that looked used but well cared for, a box with an intricate seal on it and the Uzumaki swirl, and three scrolls. Two where labeled Jutsu and one was blank on the outside. Naruto was curious so he opened the blank one first.

_Dear son,_

_If_ _you are reading this than the worst has happened and the Kyuubi no Kitsune has escaped the seal on your mothers gut during your birth and we both died in the process of resealing it or one of our many enemies has finally gotten the drop on us and killed us. The most important thing you must know is that I and your mother love you very much_ _but that we decided before you were born that if neither of us where alive to protect you than your true heritage would be hidden until you could protect yourself or your godfather Jiraiya deemed you ready. If the old perv hasn't already told you My name is Minato Namikaze Fourth Hokage of Konoha and your mother was Kushina Uzumaki the second Jinchuriki to the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I know you probably have a lot of questions and I am sorry I can't answer them all. We have however left in Jiraiya's care our Jutsu we wish to pass on to you as well as our most treasured weapons._

_My scroll contains the Hirishin no Jutsu, the first half of the Rasengan and a list of wind jutsu I had developed and my tri pronged kunai are in the sealed box only to be opened by someone with the same blood as me. Your mothers scroll contains the sealing techniques of the Uzumaki clan as well as her own sword fighting style. It's not much in way of replacing lost parents but I hope it brings you some comfort._

_All our love,_

_Minato and Kushina, Mom and Dad._

Naruto felt tears threaten to break again and closed the scroll. It was all crashing on him now. He would never be Hokage. The village had spurned and rejected him completely and his dream was taken from him. He had wanted to be Hokage to protect the few loved ones he had in that village and to be accepted by the village but the council had taken that way from him. He didn't know how long he stayed there purging but when he was done he placed all the scrolls in the various pockets on his cloak along with the box of Kunai. He strapped the sword to his back and stood looking out to the desert. He would find his place somewhere else then.

With that determination set in his mind he pulled out the map he had stolen from Jiji's office years ago that had the location of the hidden villages. It would take roughly two days to get to the Sand village from here if he kept at top speed and only stopped for sleep. If he could find a cave he would sleep during the day and travel at night but this first day he would run, fast and hard.


End file.
